


tender lovin’ care

by hwespn



Series: Kurt and Blaine's firsts [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: “You really think I’d leave my boyfriend alone when he’s sick?” Kurt teases, a small smile playing on his lips as he strokes his thumb across Blaine’s knuckles.(or, the first time Blaine is sick and Kurt takes care of him)





	tender lovin’ care

**Author's Note:**

> for becca. i’m tired and this was for some reason hard for me to write so sorry if it’s not that good! also it’s really short so. sorry!
> 
> ps this is not proofread whatsoever

When Kurt gets to school and his boyfriend isn’t waiting for him at his locker, he immediately assumes the worst. _What if he got in a car crash? What if Azimio threw him in the dumpster? What if—_

And then his phone vibrates with a text.

**From: Blaine**   
_woke up sick about to fall back asleep i’ll see u when i get better ily_

Blaine never, ever gets sick and when he does he usually muddles through it so he doesn’t miss school so he must be seriously ill.

**From: Kurt**   
_Rest up, sweetheart. Love you too <3_

Kurt goes through the school day texting Blaine asking for updates, as if his boyfriend isn’t probably passed out as he sends them.

After glee club, he nearly runs out of the school. Okay, so he walks a very quick pace to his car — sue him, he gets nervous when someone he loves is sick. He just doesn’t have a good track record with sickness in his life.

Kurt knows realistically that there is most likely nothing to worry about. Blaine probably just has the flu that’s been going around school. But that doesn’t stop him from making the 15 minute drive to Blaine’s house from the school a 7 minute drive.

Kurt gets to Blaine’s house and rings the doorbell. If no one answers then he’ll just sit in his car and call Blaine until he wakes up, but lo and behold Blaine must’ve been awake and near the door because he opens it within a minute after Kurt rings the doorbell.

Blaine’s hair isn’t gelled and he’s got on a robe over a plain t-shirt and pair of pajama pants that are too big and look oddly familiar and — yeah, okay, those are Kurt’s pajama pants but he can’t even act like it pisses him off. Blaine looks cute in his clothes and is also really damn sick.

“Oh, Blaine,” Kurt sighs, ushering him into the house and closing the door behind them. “Have you taken any medicine?”

“What’re you doing here?” Blaine coughs and he looks confused at Kurt’s arrival. If he weren’t so ill he’d kiss that confused frown right off his face.

Kurt puts the back of his hand against Blaine’s forehead. Blaine, who usually runs relatively cool all over, is a furnace. Kurt guides him up the stairs, his boyfriend leaning half his weight on him as they walk.

When they get to Blaine’s room, Kurt is practically balancing keeping his boyfriend upright as he opens the door.

“You never answered my question,” Blaine mumbles as Kurt walks him across the room and helps him settle into bed. Kurt perches on the edge of the bed, barely an arms distance away from Blaine. He runs a hand through his hair, down his face, and finally grabs his hand and squeezes it once.

“You really think I’d leave my boyfriend alone when he’s sick?” Kurt teases, a small smile playing on his lips as he strokes his thumb across Blaine’s knuckles. “Now scooch over, I’ll be back in a second and then me and you will watch movies until I absolutely have to go home.”

Blaine shifts over and Kurt runs around the Anderson household grabbing everything he needs to be holed up with a sick Blaine for a few hours — tissues, water bottles, cold medicine, and cough drops. He drops it all on Blaine’s bedside table and turns to him.

“What movie do you wanna watch?”

“Any movie?” Blaine’s looking up at him with those big hazel eyes and honestly, when Blaine’s looking at him like that Kurt will say yes to watching a tutorial on classic yodeling techniques for 4 hours.

“Any movie,” Kurt nods. Blaine pauses and Kurt doesn’t even need to hear his answer. “Avengers?” And Blaine smiles crookedly. Kurt rolls his eyes playfully and puts it in the dvd player.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Kurt jokes.

“I really am,” Blaine says and Kurt looks back at him from where he’s standing near the dvd player. Blaine’s nose is red and his hair is a wreck and he sounds a little congested but he still makes Kurt’s heart melt.

When the movie is all set up, Kurt toes off his boots and slides into bed next to Blaine. Blaine wraps his arms around his middle and leans his warm head on Kurt’s chest. Kurt tends to him as needed — reminding of a medicine dosage, handing over tissues, helping him sip water, popping a cough drop in his mouth.

He can tell Blaine is loving this — not being sick, gosh, no, but having Kurt take care of him and be there with him. His parents are away on a business trip and he would’ve had to deal with being sick by himself.

Having Kurt there with him... it’s obvious that it means a lot to have someone taking care of him. Being taken care of by Kurt is so domestic and feels intimate. Blaine ends up halfway in Kurt’s lap and curled up against his shoulder, his face almost nuzzled into his neck. 

By the time Kurt has to go home, Blaine’s doing better. He looks halfway human now and he doesn’t get tired from standing for 3 minutes.

Kurt even risks sickness by kissing him goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed <3 as usual, comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> twitter: drrncrss  
> tumblr: blainesdevon OR psychegnosis (poetry blog!)  
> instagram: victoriamione


End file.
